Affection in the Dark
by preety-lady-serenity
Summary: Otani lay on the bed and wondered. Was he so bad to sleep with? Takes place after the end of chapter 58 of the manga.


Affection in the Dark – by preety-lady-serenity

**Disclaimer:** Atsushi Otani, Risa Koizumi and the rest of the Lovely Complex crew belong to Aya Nakahara. That's all.

* * *

He lay in the dark, blushing to his roots as she giggled and lay on the bed, her back turned away from him. Atshushi Otani was going to a terrible ordeal for the past few days. When Koizumi, and he; had decided to attend Maity-sensei's wedding ceremony at a tropical island they could not guess that they would be sleeping in the same bed.

To his embarrassment they naively thought they were supposed to sleep in different bedrooms. He was fortunate that he managed to hide his nervousness and unfortunate that Koizumi could not. Koizumi was terrified out of her wits. So he had spent the last two days getting shoved away, kicked out of the bedroom and sleeping with Suzuki-kun and Tanaka-san. It made him feel very self-conscious and depressed.

They spent, as a result, the morning and afternoon trying to reconcile and once the night fell Otani was determined not to go through another ordeal. So while Koizumi was visiting Nobu-chan he changed to his t-shirt and boxers – he now wondered if he should have wore a pyjama – and lay on the bed. The moment he heard her feet stopping in front of the door, he closed his eyes and pretended that he was asleep. When the sigh of relief echoed loud enough for the whole hotel to hear he felt his heart sank in disappointment. He couldn't be that bad to sleep with, could he? He, nevertheless, remained silent and took his best sleeping pose to make her feel even more relaxed.

"I'm sorry Otani. I love you the most," Koizumi whispered planting a peck on his cheek, giggling happily.

Otani blushed and remained motionless on the bed. He did not dare to move in fear of scaring her. After some moments of silence he decided to gently move. He needed, after all, a more comfortable sleeping position. He turned to his side and faced his girlfriend's head.

Koizumi had uncovered herself and her purple nightgown had hoisted up, over her knees. H felt his face turning hot red. Koizumi and he had never gone past the brushing of the lips, not that he had tried anything beyond that when he was with Kanzaki, but after he had started getting accustomed to Koizumi he had felt the need for something more.

To be honest after he had got used to the notion of both of them in a room alone Otani had started feeling very excited. Not that he would try to do anything ecchi to Koizumi, but the times they were alone were very rare. There was always someone interrupting them that there was no time for them to get lovey-dovey. Yet, seeing her freaking out like that all his hopes for some affection were blown away.

Now he lay, staring at her shoulders and the curve of the waist and wondered how it would feel to pass her hands around her and draw her closer. He gulped down, took a deep breath and scooted closer to her.

He was almost touching her waist and his hand trembled as he put his palms next to her. When Koizumi turned to her side he almost screamed. Her features were serene and she shivered. Otani moved carefully and placed the bed's covers to tuck her.

It was during that attempt that Koizumi's eyes opened. They both stared at each other in disbelief and Koizumi would have shot out of bed if Otani had not placed his hands around her waist.

"Don't you move," he ordered unable to control himself.

Koizumi froze. It was evident that she was scared. He let out a sigh and rubbed her back.

"I just – I just wondered how it would feel to hug in bed."

She did not reply. She just blushed furiously as he did.

"Can I hug you too?" she squeaked.

"Ummm...yes."

He felt her hands wrapping around his waist and drawing him closer. They both stared at each other and smiled shyly.

"That's nice," Otani commented.

"Yeah."

They were close, so close that he could smell the faint scent of the perfume she had wore that afternoon. She was now blushing and he leaned closer and brushed his lips against hers.

Otani felt a wave of relief when she did not shoot up in horror. On the contrary she leaned and placed her lips on his more possessively. His lips parted hers and he inserted his tongue.

Koizumi froze for a second as his tongue explored her mouth, timidly, before petting the tip of her tongue and withdrawing.

"Otani what was that?" she asked with a quivering voice.

He sat up quickly, realising that he may have crossed the line of what was acceptable. He grasped her hand.

"I'm sorry I did that! I didn't mean to offend you or scare you. I certainly did not kiss like that before in my life. I-"

"I wasn't scared. I thought it was nice," she interrupted with a voice that he could barely hear.

"Oh!"

"So you never did that with Kanzaki-san?"

Atsushi Otani blushed. He shouldn't have told her that. It was embarrassing just to contemplate it.

"Shut up!" he scoffed defensively.

"So I'm your first French kiss?" she continued teasingly.

"Shut up you idiot!"

"But it made me happy!" she protested with a pout.

"Don't make such an unflattering expression" he commented.

"You can't see it in the dark," she mumbled, still pouting.

"Yes, but I can still feel you pouting."

"You're an idiot."

"So do you," he simply answered and drew her closer.

Their lips opened simultaneously and their tongues touched each other for a moment and withdrew. They then brushed each other. Otani felt a warmth spreading inside his body as their kiss became deeper.

Unexpectedly, Koizumi let out a scream, startling him as she shot out of bed. He stared at her in shock as her eyes enlarged and she pointed at him.

"YOUR – YOUR – YOUR THING BECAME HARD!" she screamed loud enough, he was sure, for the whole hotel to know.

Otani was sure that his face would never turn back to its normal colour. It would stay red forever. He gaped at her direction and his eyes bulged.

"AND – AND YOUR DANGEROUS AREA BECAME PERKY!" he accused pointing his finger as her.

"My dangerous – WHAT? Otani, you pervert," she screamed and covered her chest.

"You stared it," he protested.

She sat on the chair at the corner of the room and scoffed. Otani turned his head away angrily. She huffed. He snorted in response.

"Ne, Koizumi," he asked softly making her look at him, "Am I that bad to sleep in the same bed with?"

Koizumi stared at back at him. He looked down unhappily.

"I wasn't expecting for us to stay in the same room," he confessed, "but, but well, well I felt happy I was going to sleep next to you for a few nights."

"But I'm embarrassed and scared!" she protested as if she was about to cry, "I don't want to embark on the Sin Train."

"Who said anything about embarking on a train? Look, can you at least and sit next to me? I feel very uncomfortable when toy cower at the corner like that."

She remained motionless for a few moments and then sat up on the edge of the bed. He let out a deep sigh.

"Koizumi, I don't want to do anything to you that would make you scared or unhappy. It was just that the kiss was nice and I can't control my body – like you can't – but that doesn't mean I want to jump on you without your consent. I don't even think I'm ready for this step myself yet."

"Really?" she asked.

"I promise."

Koizumi scooted near him and buried her face against his shoulder. He put his head on the pillow and when her head touched hers he drew her closer. She pecked his cheek and he covered her with the cover.

"Otani," he heard her voice in the dark, "I love you."

"Me too," he answered softly.

"When we wake up in the morning can you kiss me again? Like that?"

"I can kiss you know if you want to."

"Aren't you angry with me?"

"No, but I can wait if you're sleepy."

"I'm not sleepy at all!"

"Me neither! Isn't that strange?"

* * *

Review please!

**Author Notes **

**When I was talking with a Japanese friend of mine, during my time in the University, he told me that girlfriends and boyfriends in Japan do not necessarily start their relationship with a French kiss and in some cases you might have one or two boyfriends/girlfriends in high school and not kiss them but rather brush your lips on them. Ones first French kiss is as important as their first kiss. Anyways when I read the manga I always felt that Koizumi and Otani did not had their first French kiss for a long time so I thought of writing this.**


End file.
